


the difference between rats and mice

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beating, Blood, Dacryphilia, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, Insults, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, These men are both gross and I hate them, there's an age gap but they're both legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: and how Seth falls directly in between





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's porn. ok? it's porn. it's violent gross terrible porn. it's mostly consensual but it's still porn. it has nosebleeds. i almost (almost) tagged this as "blood for lube" but im slightly above that ok. ok? is everyone out who wants to be out? if you leave horrified comments on this you have nobody to blame but yourself. I WARNED YOU, SIR.

It was kind of depressing, the fact that Magnus got kicked out of this band for stabbing somebody.

Usually it was just a small argument that got him thrown overboard. Something where he could still, theoretically, look like a victim. This time was different. And he hated different. So he found himself in local bars every stupid night. One in particular brought in a certain person who he couldn't stand.

He didn't know what it was about him. Perhaps his stupid Wisconsin accent, the way he seemed absolutely, undoubtedly out-of-place in a bar in Florida. Or his dumb smirk. Or the fact that he always had women and at least one-hundred dollars in his pocket. Or his gelled hair, or tiny beard, or just... his voice. Everything about him. Irritating. Grating. Magnus would've kicked his ass to next Tuesday if he had no interest in being left alone.

So he was just stuck with that. A bottle of beer and a voice in his ear.

"'ey, dood, can we get, uh... shots?"

His eyelids were flickering. The guy was already pretty drunk. The bartender rolled her eyes, pouring a few shots of tequila and sliding them towards him. "Fuck'n sweet."

"Sir, I think you've had too much."

"I tell you when I've 'ad too much." He grunted, spitting out a tiny hiccup. "...Put it on my tab, bro." The kid knocked down two shots, grunting and pausing for a second. "...Woooaah. Good- good shit... I love it. I want another."

"You already have two more."

"I want more fuck'n shots."

"Could you please shut up." Finally - FINALLY - Magnus got tired of Dumb & Dumber arguing with one another. He just wanted to drink in peace, fuck's sakes. "God."

"You fuckin', uh... you insultin' me?"

"Sure, whatever." Magnus felt pressure on his shoulder because this douchebag had just laid his head there. 

"Whass' your name?"

"...Magnus Hammersmith."

"Oh, dude, I have a brother... and, uh, he has a friend... who looks jus' like you."

"Wonderful."

"I'm Seth." His mouth curled into a stupid grin, face red and hands uneasy as he guzzled down another shot. "...You're pretty."

"Please stop talking to me."

"Ooookaaaay."

"Are- are you chewing on my sweater?"

"I'm licking it."

"Can we kick this guy out yet."

The bartender shrugged her shoulders. Goddamnit shit piss hell. Up-close the asshole looked weirdly familiar. Magnus banished the thought from his mind. He'd never met anyone with this little intelligence in his whole life, and he'd been in and out of bands for years.

"Y'know, I really like you, Magnets. You've got cool hair. Everyone here is a dump, and this place is a shithead."

"If you don't leave me alone, I'm seriously going to whoop your ass."

"Whaaaaat? No you ain't. C'mon. Talk to me. Wow, you have wonderful eyes." Seth accidentally knocked over one of the shots, pouring tequila on his leg. "...Fuck..." Upon moving his hand to pick up the first shotglass, he knocked the second one into the air like the fuck-up acrobat he was. "...'s on my shirt."

"Dumbass."

"Hold on, check it out, I gaht pictures of me 'n my brudder on here." Christ, his slurring was getting worse. "I was jus' visitin' him over here..."

"Good for you."

"Look. Lookie. Hey. Magnets. Lookie 'ere."

"If I look, will you stop talking to me?"

"Maybe."

As much as 'maybe' didn't please Magnus as a response, the slim chance that Seth would leave him alone was enough to make him shrug it off. Because, by god, he himself was too drunk and depressed to deal with this little brat. He grunted, holding his hand out. Seth grinned in response, flicking his phone open and pressing a few buttons to access his photos. "Where's a good one... Dere we go." He handed the phone over, and Magnus couldn't believe his eyes.

"...Excuse me?"

"Yeh, uh, dat's my brudder... uh, his name is Dillon, but everyone calls 'im Pickles because it's funny..."

"You're Pickles' brother."

"Yup. Do you know him? He's kind of a dumb asshole, but... meh, I love him no matter what."

"Sharon, could you put the drinks on my tab?"

The bartender, Sharon, blinked in confusion.

"His, too?"

"Sure. Whatever." Magnus grabbed Seth by the wrist, dragging him out of the bar faster than the inebriated Wisconsinite could even think. An alleyway was the perfect place to beat this sucker's teeth in. Oh man, he was doing just what he'd always wanted to. Sure, it wasn't 'band mom' Pickles, but it was the next-best thing.

He slammed the younger man up against a wall. Another freckled loser with a scrawny, useless body and an alcohol problem.

"Woah. Magnets. This's kinda--"

"Shut up."

Their faces drew close together, close enough for Magnus to spit on Seth's stupid, stupid face. The splatter of saliva trailed down his dotted cheek like a little waterfall. "God, you and your brother are both so fucking stupid."

"...I ain't stupid."

"You're incredibly stupid. Droning on and on like a fucking mosquito." He grabbed onto Seth's collar, looking flat, blank, emotionless as he could. "Just like your brother."

"Look, if you 'n Pickles have some shit goin' on, 's fine, don't get me involved."

"I want you to stop talking!" Maybe it was the liquor that amplified his rage. Regardless, he reeled back, fist colliding squarely with Seth's cheek. His neck twisted, and he spat teeth, bowing his head and shuddering. "...Christ."

"...Dood... jesus, ow... You really--"

Bam. Right in the kisser. His nose spurted red, splattering across his face. It was crooked, bleeding. He whined and wiped his face. Without a second thought, Magnus' knee rocketed into Seth's gut, knocking the wind out of him. It was pure luck that he didn't puke everywhere. Fingers grabbed onto his short, over-gelled hair.

"Goddamnit..."

"Are you smiling? You sicko."

"At least I'm not a moron." Another whack across his jaw, splitting his lip and creating a reddish crevice. God, he wanted to fuck this brat up so bad... His heart was pounding and his hands were tight. His legs were shaking and his hands found their way around Seth's little throat...

He coughed, clawing at Magnus' hands. The older man didn't let up, palms pressing into the trachea, feeling his nervous, hasty breaths. His face was turning red and his eyes were bugging out, drool rolling over his slivered lower lip. The bruises collected around his eye almost hid the terror in his expression. "That's it. That's good. Shut up for once. Your whole stupid bloodline needs to learn to shut up for once. Right?"

"Wait."

His voice was croaking through a tight seal. "Wait..."

"Why should I listen to you."

"Can't we- can't we cut a deal or somethin'?" Magnus had, slightly, released the grip on his throat, and yet Seth's face was still quite rosy. "Come on. I got my mum's credit card 'n here. Please, holy shit, I need to, uh... like, go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, if you didn't drink so much, that wouldn't be a problem--" Magnus cast his gaze downward. It was dark outside, sure, but he wasn't blind.

He could see the erection that freak was sporting.

Seth reeled back against the wall, teeth gritting together in nervous humiliation. "...Oh." Magnus couldn't stop looking. It was like a symbol of surrender. "You- you can't be serious, holy shit. You get off on having the shit beaten out of you?" Their faces were too close for comfort. Seth swallowed... and nodded.

"...A little."

"A _little?_ You're a full-blown masochist with no shame."

"God, Magnets, yer really pullin' my chain here--" Then there was knuckles in the chin.

"It's Magnus. With an 's'. Not a 'ts'." He was sweating really, really hard. "Dammit, you've got me all worked up, you idiot."

They were so fucking close.

Magnus locked lips with Seth. Pickles' brother. And now they were kissing. He could taste blood, it was metallic in flavor. Seth whined against his mouth, with arms wrapping tightly around Magnus' back, clinging like his (stupid, meaningless, pointless) life depended on it. His tongue tasted like crappy tequila and his teeth were jagged. The wall was the only thing supporting the small, drunk man, along with Magnus' own vague attempts at holding him up. And Christ, he could feel the bastard rubbing his clothed erection against his leg like a stupid dog.

Their mouths parted.

"Fuck." Seth looked as blissed out as he could get. Trailing down his throat, teeth nicked at his bruised neck and collarbones, biting down on any skin they could get close to. There were no sheets to claw at, for Magnus didn't believe in fucking in bed, honestly. Instead, Seth's dirty nails dragged across the brick and mortar building he was flattened against. 

The words escaped Magnus. It felt like years since he'd done something like this.

"You stupid fucking piece of meat."

"Uh-huh."

"How the fuck do I undo your belt."

Seth blinked, his shaky, drunken fingers futzing with the buckle for a moment or two before it came loose. Magnus gave it a look, still unable to figure the buckle out. He tossed it to the ground. Whatever. He had his own.

The skull-shaped bangle on Magnus' leather belt sat in front of Seth's throat like a tag on a collar. He pulled, cutting off the airflow. Seth's expression twisted, and he relented. Perfect.

Turning the Wisconsinite with his face towards the wall, Magnus tugged Seth's pants and boxers down, revealing his smooth, freckled ass. If he had no shame, he'd smack it. The blood from Seth's crooked nose was dried, but his lip was leaving stains along the wall. Fishing out his own dick, a condom, and a package of lube, he got to work, tearing away several wrappers and throwing them on the ground. "I hope you're ready."

"Nnhn."

"Okay."

First entrance was slow. Magnus dug his fingers in Seth's bloody mouth to keep him from screeching. The tightness engulfed him way better than any fleshlight could. His body pressed against Seth's, trapping him next to the wall. "You're so fucking gross."

Tight. Seth wheezed as the belt-loop tightened around his neck. He could feel the little asshole humping back against him like a freakish dog in heat, hands pounding against the bricks. 

"Hard..."

"Huh?" Tighter. "Speak up."

"Harder--" A coughing, spluttering noise came from his mouth as Magnus railed him. It felt like being punched from the inside. (And god, he loved being punched.) Magnus placed his chin on Seth's shoulder, teeth grabbing at his soft ear and leaving a bruising bite mark.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch."

"Plea...s..."

He fucked as hard as he could. Seth's legs were trembling, and then his whole frame was. Shaking like an earthquake in California. "I'm gon'..."

"If you're gonna cum, you'd better hold it."

Seth looked back. It was at that point he started crying. Tears rolled out of his red eyes and down his face. Magnus ignored it, tugging harder on the belt, so his mouth fell open and his tongue hung out over his sweaty, tear-streaked face. "Nobody cums before I do."

"Ma..." He hacked, and Magnus sighed, loosening the leather noose. "...can't hold it..."

"If you don't, I'll fucking kill you."

And now he was smiling. A fucked-up, broken smile. And Magnus smiled a fucked-up, broken smile back. Then he felt a twitch in his spine, and he came long and hard like he'd never cum before. Clumsily, Seth's hands latched onto his own erect dick, scrabbling at it until his semen fired onto the wall, staining it a translucent white. Then his body dropped to the ground, breathing loud, heavy breaths. A semi-exhausted Magnus awkwardly tucked his dick away and zipped his pants, removing the belt from Seth's pretty little neck. "Dumbshit. Get your pants on."

"...dun' wanna."

"For fuck's sakes."

-

Seth was the last person Pickles wanted to see at his apartment door.

"Dood. Why're you so fuckin' late."

"Bro..." He grinned. "I was- I was out... at uh, at a bar. Right."

"Yeh?"

"An' dis guy checked out my cell phone 'n then we fucked."

"Dood. The fuck. Is your lip split? Jesus, what happened?"

"Uhhhh..."

Seth laughed a little between his teeth, before falling over in the doorway. "I'was a good time... Get me to a baf'room."

"Fer fuck's sakes."


End file.
